fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Civilization VII
}} Sid Meier's Civilization VII (often referred to as Civilization VII or simply Civ7) is a 4X Strategy video game and the seventh mainseries installment in the Civilization series. The game was developed by and released on Microsoft Windows, OS X, and Linux on May 29th, 2021. In Civilization VII, the player leads their chosen civilization from the dawn of agriculture through to the far future, hoping to achieve one of many victory conditions. The player must carefully handle many different variables and react to changing conditions, managing research, diplomacy, exploration, expansion, development, and conquest. The game is heavily based upon Civilization VI, retaining many of its changes, while also adding new features, such as new Tribe and Plague systems, a revamp of the combat system, and the return of some previously removed systems like the World Congress. Notable Changes *New Plague system based upon the Health system of Civilization 4 **Plagues can now start in Cities and spread to nearby ones through City Connections or Trade Routes **Plagues are more often to start in Cities with sources of water nearby **Plagues reduce the Population of a city heftily **Once a Plague is gone, it cannot reappear at the same city as before. **Buildings and Governmental Policies can prevent or diminish the effect of Plagues *Movement returns to how it was in Civilization 5 *Technologies must now be 'spread'. Upon being researched, the city with the highest Science output put instantly recieve the Tech, and it will begin to spread to the rest of the empire. Cities with highest Science outputs will acquire these Technologies faster, as will Cities that are closer too and/or have a City Connection with another City that has the Tech. **Any Technologies researched instantly for free by a Great Scientist or Wonder will instantly spread to all cities which have the prerequisite technologies. **Technologies which have non-City specific effects must be in 75% of all Cities to work. Other effects, like building Buildings, Improvements, Units, or Districts, can only be performed by Cities with the Tech. **New Cities which are founded start with the Technology of whichever city created the Settler at the time when the Settler was Produced. **Certain Technologies boost the spreading of Technology, and the Internet Technology instantly spreads Technology to all Cities as after it is researched. Religion * have four Beliefs: Pantheon, Core, Unique, and Reformation **Pantheon beliefs are the same as those chosen as a Civilizations Pantheon; now, however, they slowly scale to become more powerful as time goes on, making them more useful in the late game **Core beliefs are the main beliefs of a Religion, which determine how it acts. These are more far reaching than Beliefs were in other games **Unique beliefs give a Religion a unique Building, Improvement, or Unit to buy with **Reformation beliefs are modifier beliefs that can be added by using a Great Prophet or Apostle. Up to three can be added per Religion *Adopting an slows the spread of Religion within your territory, and mitigates some of its effects. Certain Policies and Tenants can stop this wave of Secularism *Religion cities receive Technologies slower than less Religious cities Diplomacy *New resource: **Generated by certain buildings and Wonders, including the Palace. **Can be used to purchase Tiles or Spies instead of **Must be used to implement new into the Government. **Must be used to make a City-State Dependent **Must be used to perform certain Diplomatic actions, like establishing *Puppet Cities have been replaced with Dependent Cities. They are similar, but provide no , do no give all of their Yield to the Civilization that controls them, and may be released at any time. When released, they will revert to a City-State if one originally, or can return to their original Civilization. Terra nullius introduces the option of releasing previously Civ-owned cities as independent City-States. *City-States and Civilizations have two variables of : and ** is gained by having goodwill towards other powers and by being strong in aspects other than warfare ** is gained by having a powerful military force and proving capable of warfare *City-States with enough become Tributaries, donating various resources to their host Civilization. **After being Tributaries for long enough and having an exceptionally high amount of , City-States can become Dependent upon a Civ in exchange for * opens up new options in Diplomacy with foreign Civilizations. ** opens up new ** allows Demands to be made of Resources and other assets *Civilizations are able to 'claim' Borders, which cannot be worked in until a City is built there. Other Civilizations may pass through it without an Open Border policy or build a City there, but doing so will result in Diplomatic penalties. Government *The Government in Civ7 is similar in theory to that of Civ6, but has a much different execution * are unlocked by completing certain on the Civic Tree *New can be implemented into the current using or *Once a Policy is implemented, it cannot be removed, much like Policies in Civ 5. *Different types of Government can be chosen, each with their own bonuses **Each one has 5 different possible Policies to select from * are random prompts that appear throughout the game that talk about specific situations and give options for how to progress. Based on this choice, new quantifiers will be added; for example, choosing to allow a worker's union will decrease Worker's building time but increase their maintenance. These also provide points Ideology *Three ideologies: , , and *Implementing , completing , and interacting with other Civilizations results in the accumulation of points in a certain Ideology. *After advancing to Ideology on the Civics tree, a Civilization can adopt an . The more points in an Ideology, the stronger it will be, giving better bonuses and allowing more to be chosen *The Ideologies all give types of Governments with bonuses dependent on the amount of points accumulated for that Ideology, and with Tenants available like Child Policies ** grants , which focuses on ** grants , which focuses on Military Conquest ** grants , which focuses on *Civilizations with the same Ideology have better relations, with discounts and decreased tension. *City-States will begin to support the Ideology of their Allies, making it harder for Civilizations with an opposing Ideology to change their Alliance * citizens will cling to opposing Ideologies and rally for their Government to switch to them. If enough Citizens do this, a Revolt could occur. This can be encouraged by opposing Civilizations broadcasting Propaganda. Expansions Terra nullius Terra nullius was the first Expansion for Civilization VII, adding many new gameplay features, tweaks to previous features, five new Civilizations to play as, four new city states, and new map types, units, and scenarios. *New Gameplay Elements **Introduction system allows players to move certain Resources for a high cost ***After researching Ecology, players are able to send Ecologists to tiles with certain Luxuries to collect them; this Ecologist can them return and introduce the Luxury to a different Tile ***Tile Improvements on Introduced Luxuries have a higher Maintenance cost ***Introducing too many Luxuries can result in Diplomatic penalties ***The Environmental Damage proposal punishes Civilizations who Introduce multiple Luxuries **Revolution system **Colonialism system **Tribal system *New Civilizations *New City-States *New Map Types *New Scenarios *New Units *Updates and Changes Metropolis Metropolis was the second Expansion for Civilization VII, adding many new gameplay features, tweaks to previous features, five new Civilizations to play as, four new city states, and new map types, units, and scenarios. *Environmental damage returns, expanding upon the Introduction system added in Terra nullius **Rapid Deforestation and Pollution can occur which result in loss of either Production or Growth. Ecologists can be produced to fix the issue, and the Environmental Damage Proposal at the World Congress can be used to punish those who damage the environment. **Nuclear Fallout reappears, and it can no longer be cleared with any amount of time. Usage of Nuclear Bombs and the ensuring Fallout results in large diplomatic penalties. **The Hazmat bonus nullifies damage suffered by units in Fallout who have not attacked on the same turn as they would be damaged. It is granted to all units generated in a city with a Nuclear Shelter. *Economics ** output is no primarily determined by the of a Civilization **The higher the rate, the more will be generated from Economic Activity. However, a higher rate will also generate more **Banks and Stock Markets allow the Civilization to accumulate , where more is theoretically produced than should be possible; this massively boosts the Economy, but letting it run rampant could lead to a Depression, where Inflation rises and is lost from devaluement **Affected by ***Under , government intervention in Economics is limited. More and are generated, but is also boosted more. Thus, Taxes must be cut to maintain ***Under , the government spreads control of the Economy equally. Thus, is reduced, but is much higher. Tax Rate can be very high if needed ***Under , the government takes control of the Economy absolutely. becomes very strong, and external output is boosted, but is rampant *Trading system revamped **Trade Routes return, but are no longer reliant upon specific trading Units to function. Instead, any two Cities connected by Land can form a Trade Route after Currency is researched; any two Cities on the coast can form a Trade Route after Commerce is researched; any two Cities in the world can form a Trade Route after Flight is researched. **Limit on number of Trade Routes is now decided city-by-city **Trade Routes can now involve trading for other items, like , Resources, Products, or even **Intracivilizational Trade Routes now generate based on **Trade Routes naturally spread things such as Technologies, Civics, and most importantly, Plagues. *New Corporation system **After researching specific Techs, new Products are unlocked **After a certain amount of time, Corporations appear to produce these Products, or can be established by the Civilization **Luxuries can be moved to the city with the Corporation and it will produce new Products from it, that provide more happiness than normal and generate more **These Products can also be traded to other Civilizations for much more Currency than would otherwise be earned from the pure Luxury Civilizations These 25 Civilizations came with the original version of the game without any DLC and are compatible with any version. Later DLC Civilizations will only be compatible with Versions of the game that come afterward, e.g. the Iroquois cannot be used without Terra nullius. Expansion One: Terra nullius These Civilizations were added in the first Expansion Pack, Terra nullius. Season One DLC These Civilizations were added during the first Season of Downloadable Content, New World. Expansion Two: Metropolis These Civilizations were added in the second Expansion Pack, Metropolis. Season Two DLC These Civilizations were added during the second Season of Downloadable Content, Europa. Technology Technology plays a huge part in the development of a civilization, just like in the real world. Technology allows a Civilization to take full control of its resources, explore, expand, and conquer. Researching Techs requires Science, so having a slow Science Per Turn value leads to having a less developed Civilization that can't succeed. While some Victories place more important on Science than others, all of them require some growth in this area. | | | | | |} '}} ' |two=' ' |three=' ' |four=' ' }} ' |two=' ' |three=' ' |four=' ' |five=' ' |six=' ' |seven=' ' }} ' |two=' ' |three=' ' |four=' ' }} ' |two=' ' |three=' ' |four=' ' }} ' |two=' ' |three=' ' |four=' ' }} ' |two=' ' |three=' ' }} ' |two=' ' |three=' ' |four=' ' |five=' ' }} ' |two=' ' |three=' ' |four=' ' }} ' |two=' ' |three=' ' }} ' |two=' ' |three=' ' |four=' ' }} ' |two=' ' |three=' ' |four=' ' }} ' |two=' ' |three=' ' |four=' ' }} ' |two=' ' |three=' ' |four=' ' |five=' ' }} ' |two=' ' |three=' ' }} ' |two=' ' |three=' ' |four=' ' |five=' ' |six=' ' }} ' |two=' ' |three=' ' }} Civics Culture plays a huge part in the development of a civilization, just like in the real world. Culture allows a Civilization to take full control of its resources, explore, expand, and conquer. Researching Civics requires Culture, so having a slow Culture Per Turn value leads to having a less developed Civilization that can't succeed. While some Victories place more important on Culture than others, all of them require some growth in this area. | | | | | |} '}} ' |two=' ' }} ' |two=' ' |three=' ' |four=' ' }} ' |two=' ' |three=' ' }} ' |two=' ' |three=' ' }} ' |two=' ' |three=' ' }} ' |two=' ' |three=' ' }} ' |two=' ' |three=' ' |four=' ' }} ' |two=' ' }} ' |two=' ' |three=' ' |four=' ' |five=' ' }} ' |two=' ' |three=' ' |four=' ' }} ' |three=' ' }} ' |two=' ' |three=' ' |four=' ' |five=' ' |six=' ' }} ' |two=' ' }} ' |two=' ' |three=' ' }} ' }} Government |- | | | } Capital |- style="color:#ffffff; background-color:#3F484D; text-align:center; font-size:14px" |style="background-color:#262626;"| |} |} City-States Types of City-States Every City-State falls into one of 6 types, which provide different bonuses based on the amount of Envoys sent to the City-State. These bonuses stack, and all three of them plus the Suzerain bonus can be in effect at the same time for the same City-State. List of City-States Resources | | | | | | |} Bonus Resources serve only to increase the Yield of a tile and do not apply any specific benefits otherwise, unlike the other two varieties of Resources. Strategic resources are different, however; in addition to the effects on Yields, Strategic Resources also provide a limited quantity of resources with which Units or Buildings may be constructed. In addition to the effects on Yields, Luxury Resources also provide a limited quantity of resources which provide Happiness to the City and can be Traded or turned into Products. | | |} Terrain Every Tile in the game has a certain Terrain on it, affected the starting Yield output and other factors. It can also have Terrain Features, which tend to hinder movement and have other effects. | |} Natural Wonders Wonders Just like in Civilization VI, Civilizations are able to build powerful constructions on Tiles under their control. These Wonders can only be built once in a game, and give strong bonuses. They also have high costs, cannot be bought, and take a long time to build. As such, Civilizations must be careful about what Wonders they choose to pursue. Category:Sid Meier's Civilization Category:.lennongrad Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Sequels Category:2021 Category:Microsoft Windows Games Category:Mac OS X Games Category:Linux Games Category:Strategy Games Category:4X Games Category:Original Games